


Let me make you feel good

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Panties, Protective Liam, Slave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his master Liam is stressed, Harry finds a way to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me make you feel good

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of lirry for everyone. Forgot to tell everyone I got two commissions from the talented Aki's doodles for the Master and slaves series and my story The Gods will watch us tonight. 
> 
> http://akisdoodles.tumblr.com/post/149279367470/commission-for-this-fanfic-by
> 
> http://akisdoodles.tumblr.com/post/148059756235/commission-for-the-thirst-is-real-s-fanfic-on

Harry had known his master Liam was stressed out. There had been some problems at Liam's company which was stressful for Liam. All of his slaves could tell their master was stressed. One morning, Liam had left his home saying goodbye to each slave, looking tired and worn out. Harry was worried about him, he never knew how to make his master fell better about work. Harry never understood what Liam did. (He was too young to understand and usually Louis or Sophia could talk to Liam about his job.) Harry had spent a while trying to think of something to make his master feel better.

Then Harry had an idea, a brilliant idea that he knew Liam would love. He asked Louis, Sophia and Niall about his idea and they all thought it was brilliant as well. So for the rest of the day, Harry had planned his surprise for Liam, he made sure everything was right for when he got home. Louis, Sophia and Niall decided to help out with Harry, knowing their master deserved a treat.

Liam hasn't come home until 6 that night. He hated leaving the slaves so late but today was a bad day at his company. So many things happened at once and he was angry, upset and tired at the same time. All he wanted was a glass of wine and his bed. When he finally arrived at his home, he looked at himself in the rear view mirror and he noticed how tired he looked, dark circles were under his eyes as he could feel the tension in his body.

He got out of his car and went into his warm home, looking at the time. Liam knew the slaves would be eating their dinners now. He went straight to the dining room to see his three oldest slaves sitting at the table, all eating their dinner. "Good evening master." The three slaves said to Liam. "Hello." Liam replied, looking around. "Where's Harry?" "He went for a nap in your room master, he was very tired." Niall said, even though that wasn't what he was doing. Liam just nodded, too tired to think about it, he would see Harry later. All be wanted now was to eat some food and spend some time with his slaves.

After a nice dinner of lasagne, Liam decided to see Harry. He had spent some time speaking to Louis, Sophia and Niall and asked about their days. Liam had told the slaves he would see how Harry is and he would see them later. All their slaves just nodded their heads, knowing what was upstairs for their master as he walked up to his room. Liam could feel himself becoming more strained and tired, really wanting his bed. When he finally made it to his bedroom, he expected to see his Harry fast asleep in his large bed, but he saw something different.

The entire bedroom looked beautiful, the lights had been dimmed down as the room was in an orange glow. Candles were lit everywhere as a strong of incense dominated the room. The bed was nicely made up with fresh sheets and rose petals had been thrown all over the floor and bed. Liam couldn't believe what he saw as he looked around, realising Harry wasn't there. Liam suddenly noticed a trail of rose petals that led to the ensuite bathroom. Liam just furrowed his brow as he followed the trail. 

When Liam opened the door to the bathroom, he saw the entire bathroom was lit with candles as the bath was filled with warm water with loads of bubble bath. Liam could hear the distant sound of romantic music playing when he suddenly noticed Harry. The younger boy was sitting by the bath, smiling at his master as he only wore a pair of women's panties and his blue collar. He held a glass of red wine in his hand, looking beautiful.

"Good evening daddy." Harry purred softly, going to his master and giving him a kiss. "Kitten." Liam said. "What is all this?" Harry just smiled, staring into Liam's brown eyes. "Well I know you've been really stressed at work and I thought you deserve to relax for a while." Harry said softly giving Liam a kiss. "Harry you didn't have to do this." Liam said, feeling a little guilty that Harry might've spent all day putting this all together. "Oh I wanted to daddy, now come on, your bath is ready and I have your favourite wine for you." Harry held the glass of wine out for his master as the older man accepted it, having a little sip of the delicious wine.

Harry started to undress Liam from his expensive suit, undoing his navy tie first. "Your tie matches our collars." Harry mumbled, referring to the slaves's navy blue collars they always wore. Liam just smiled at Harry as the boy started to undo the buttons on Liam's white shirt, revealing Liam's buff chest. Harry got distracted for a second staring at Liam's chest. Liam couldn't help but laugh at his youngest slaves.

Harry continued to remove his master's clothing until Liam was completely naked. Liam kissed Harry as he felt Harry's panties. "Baby, you look so good in them panties." Liam whispered as Harry just groaned. "Come on daddy, the water will get cold." Harry replied, referring to the bath. Liam just nodded as he went into the warm water, sighing a little at the nice feeling. "Come in with me kitten." Liam said to his Harry as the younger boy took of his panties and went in alongside his master.

Harry sighed at the sudden warm feeling around his body as he felt his master give him a kiss. "This is perfect." Liam whispered as the two went into a peaceful silence, enjoying their bath and the music playing in the background. Liam couldn't help but admire his youngest slave for a few minutes. The boy was so cute, with his curly brown hair that Liam loved to brush his fingers through, the way his green eyes shone when he was happy, and also his skinny small body that always looked beautiful. Harry was just so perfect to Liam and he wouldn't want his Harry to be any other way.

"Do you like the bath daddy?" Harry asked softly as Liam just nodded, smiling at his youngest. The two spent the rest of their bath in silent, enjoying the moment. When the water started to get cold, master and slave got out of the bath, both getting a towel and drying each other off. Harry took Liam's hands as he took him to the bedroom, smiling.

"Lie down daddy, I'm going to give you your other treat." Harry said as Liam laid down on the bed, staring at Harry. The younger boy crawled up to his master, smirking a little. Harry looked down at Liam's full erection as the younger boy started sucking him off, making Liam moan out loud. "God Harry." Liam groaned as he grabbed a hand full of Harry's curly hair. Harry smiled a little as he went faster for Liam, wanting his master to feel good. Soon enough Liam felt himself get closer as he came in the boy's mouth as Harry swallowed everything.

When Harry had finished, Liam got Harry in a cuddle, keeping him close. "You know Harry, you didn't have to do all of this." Liam whispered. "I wanted to daddy. I was worried about you." Harry said honestly. "Why were you worried about me?" Harry looked away for a second. "Because you've been so stressed out and I don't know how to talk about your work cos I don't understand it."

Liam just smiled a little at his youngest slave. He knew sometimes it was hard for Harry to understand what Liam did at work. Harry was too young to understand why sometimes Liam was stressed or tired from a long day of work. "Oh baby, you know it's ok if you don't understand my work. I know it can be hard to understand." Liam reassured his youngest. "But you doing this for me, making me feel relax and happy is so good. Thank you so much." 

Harry smiled at his master as he gave him a kiss. "Anything for you daddy, you're the best." Harry said softly, getting as close as he could to his master. Liam and Harry spent the rest of the night in bed, cuddling one another and watching a few movies. When Harry feel asleep a few hours later, Liam just admired his youngest for a bit. He felt so happy knowing his boy wanted to help him relax. Liam couldn't help but feel grateful for Harry doing that. He knew sometimes it was hard for Harry to be like Louis, Sophia and Niall and to understand more mature things. But it made Liam happy knowing Harry did try and wanted to make Liam better. Liam feel asleep with his Harry beside him, feeling more relaxed then before.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: is these series was a movie, who would play Liam and the slaves? (I think Lucy Hale would make a great Sophia)


End file.
